


Three AM

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray have been dating secretly for months now, they get into a massive fight in Joel’s office (Idc what about) and Joel storms out of work for the day as people ask Ray what happened, and Ray just tells everyone to shut the fuck up and carry on working. After work that night Michael and Ray are hanging out in Ray’s apartment playing video games, and at 3am Joel turns up drunk, crying and begging for Ray’s forgiveness while Michael by stands awkwardly before leaving…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three AM

“Why do you have to bring this up now?” Joel shifted awkwardly across his office as Ray leaned back in his chair.   
“Because I just want to know. Jesus Joel you’re acting on edge. We’re just talking.”  
“I know that.” Joel half snapped back, “I’m just saying that there’s a place and time to talk about this.” Joel motioned to Ray.  
“This?” Ray moved his hands around him, “What so I’m the only one in this relationship? Am I causing a problem? Because I can leave.” Ray stood up and Joel sighed.   
“No sit back down, now we have to talk about this.” Joel said every word separately in a tone of sarcasm.    
“No but obviously you don’t want to talk about. Do you want to ignore it? God damn it Joel we’ve been dating for months.”  
“And those have been the happiest months of my life! But why rush into things?”  
“Rush!? Okay now you have to be shitting me. MONTHS dude. MONTHS. How am I rushing into things!?” Joel sighed.  
“It’s because you don’t want to tell people about us, it’s because people at the office would turn heads if I moved in with you or showed up to work in your car, it’s because people that and people this jesus Joel you’re 40! Stop caring about what people think!” Ray was shouting now and Joel didn’t even care if anyone heard them.  
“It’s because I’m 40! That’s why I care Ray! It’s because of the age gap that I’m afraid that people will view me as some kind of-”  
“What? Creep? Joel. For fucks sake, I’M AN ADULT. I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS! It’s not like you’re dating a child! For fuck’s sake.” Ray had leaped out of his chair in a fit of rage. The younger huffed. “It’s not about them is it Joel? It’s you. You want this relationship to dead-end don’t you?”  
“No, Ray I just want to give you time to make sure that I’m- That I’m right for you.” Joel stumbled over his words. Why were they fighting again?  
“Joel. If I didn’t like you, if I didn’t want people to find out about us, I would never be dating you!” There was a pause and the air was so thick sharks could be swimming through it.

“I think you need to make up your mind. I think maybe we need a break or something.”  
“I wait-” Joel went to grab his arm but Ray ripped it out of his grasp. Ray stormed into where the rest of the guys were, he sat down at his desk, fuming. Ray turned their heads and not because he had a sweet ass.   
“Dude what the fuck was that about-” Jack started to say.  
“Just shut the fuck up and play the fucking game.”  
“Alright, but try not to ruin it with your grumpiness.” Geoff said as he booted up the game and sent the requests.

“Joel where-”  
“Bye Kara.” And there was a harsh BANG as the front office door was slammed shut. Ray made a noise in his seat and everyone pause for a second.  
“This is gonna be fun.” Geoff sighed as he synced his microphone and pressed record.

——

After probably one of Ray’s funniest let’s plays was recorded and a bunch of ‘dude we should make you angry more often’ and ‘whatever Joel did totally was worth it Jesus’ and one Jack coming up to him and saying ‘Dude I know Joel, and nine times out of ten he’s just messing with you, don’t take him seriously okay?’ and Ray was sick of everyone’s comments about him or about Joel or about him being angry or about him being angry about Joel. Everyone was touching him on the shoulder and he wished they could keep their hands to their fucking self.   
“So are we still up for video games and pizza? And maybe a sleep over.” Michael wiggled his eyebrows and Ray couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Yeah man, I’m still up for that.” So Michael grabbed his keys and made his way to his car, Ray behind him, still sulking. When they got to Ray’s house, Michael ordered pizza and Ray booted up his xbox, he clutched his controler tightly and he and Michael were met with a silence that could shatter the souls of millions, but then warm savory pizza entered their bodies and Ray was on the verge of cracking Michael’s skull in game when the redhead offered a silent, ‘You wanna talk about it?’ which had Ray screaming, guns ablazing about him and Joel.  
“Like, I don’t even fucking care if you know, you’re my best friend but no. Joel’s having some mid-life crisis about this all and acting like a teenager trying to win prom king like ‘ooo what if people don’t like me’ and ‘what would people say’ like I DON’T FUCKING CARE WHAT THEY THINK. I’m not going to get fired because I’m banging Joel right? He’s not even my boss!” Ray fumed and Michael just furrowed his eyebrows together, letting every word that Ray uttered sink in.  
“You and Joel hu?” Ray gave Michael a look that said ‘don’t fucking test me’ and Michael threw his hands up defensively. “Maybe he’s not afraid of what other people think maybe he’s just afraid to be hurt? Like dude you’re wonderful and all, and you’ve been dating him for a few months, but it sounds like he doesn’t want you to move in or tell anyone because he’s afraid you’re gonna back out of the relationship and he’ll look like an idiot-”  
“I’m not going to back out! Jesus Christ Michael really? I’m not fucking him for sport I actually like him alot! Like, love-like. I love him.” He whispered the last sentence, “But I just want him to love me too I guess? I dunno. Just play the fucking game.”

So they dropped it. They dropped that topic like it was a 100 pound weight that they were trying to lift.

But when Ray’s doorbell rung at 3 o’clock in the morning only to reveal a drunk Joel at the other end the topic had to be picked back up. When that door swung open, Ray had a millisecond to react when Joel threw his arms around Ray, practically sobbing, while Ray was suffocated with the stench of alcohol and Joel’s bear hug.

“I’m gonna, just leave you two, do whatever,” Michael said as he awkwardly shuffled out of the house, leaving Ray alone with a drunk and sniffling Joel.

“Jesus Christ Joel, you know how to make an entrance-”  
“ShhhHHhh,” Joel put the palm of his hand on Ray’s face, “Just want to, to, to I want to say that I think fighting is stupid. And I’m not going to take a break because I’ve spent a long time without you. That time sucked. I want you to know that without you. It sucked. The thing. Everything is shitty without you. I want you to know. I’m an asshole. I’m sorry. And I want you to move in I do- I just don’t want you to leave when you move in. Forever. In my house. But not marriage. That’s like step 25 and we’re on step 4 of the manual. The how to not be a sucky boyfriend manual. What was the question?” Ray rolled his eyes, and broke the suffocating hug, he grabbed Joel’s sleeve and led him to the bedroom.  
“Come on asshole, it’s too late to be talking about this. Tell me you love me in the morning when you’re sober.” And all Joel could do is stagger into the younger man’s room.

 

(Joel awoke the next morning and flailed out of bed. He had a headache the size of an earthquake and the THUD of him hitting the floor woke Ray up. He frowned and when Joel tried to talk to shushed him with a pillow to the face. ‘Don’t think you falling out of bed and having a hangover will make me forgive you. We still need to talk about this.’ And They did. Over some coffee in the morning and Joel decided that waking up every morning to Ray and his smile would outweigh any guilt anyone at the office would try and give him) 


End file.
